internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Czechoslovak National Team
15–0 (Antwerp, Belgium; 24 April 1920) | Largest win = | Largest loss = | World champ apps = 42 | World champ first = 1930 | World champ best = Gold: 6 (1947, 1949, 1972, 1976, 1977, 1985) | World champ medals = Silver: 10 (1961, 1965, 1966, 1971, 1974, 1975, 1978, 1979, 1982, 1983) Bronze: 14 (1933, 1938, 1955, 1957, 1959, 1963, 1969, 1970, 1973, 1981, 1987, 1989, 1990, 1992) | Olympic apps = 16 | Olympic first = 1920 | Olympic medals = Silver: 4 (1948, 1968, 1976, 1984) Bronze: 4 (1920, 1964, 1972, 1992) | Record = }} The Czechoslovakia men's national ice hockey team was one of the world's premiere teams for the duration of its existence. The successor to the Bohemian national ice hockey team, which was a European power prior to World War I, the Czechoslovak national team first appeared at the 1920 Summer Olympics, two years after the creation of the state. In the 1940s, they established themselves as the best team in Europe, becoming the first team from the continent to win two World Championships (1947 and 1949). After the arrival of the Soviet Union on the international hockey scene in the 1950s, the Czechoslovaks regularly fought Sweden and Canada for silver and bronze medals, but sometimes beat the Soviets. In total, they won the gold medal six times. Due to the split of the country Czechoslovakia into the Czech Republic and Slovakia, the team was disbanded and replaced with the Czech and the Slovak national teams. The International Ice Hockey Federation (IIHF) recognized the Czech national team as a successor of Czechoslovakia national team and kept it in the top group, and the Slovak national team was demoted to Pool C. Notable events *First game: 24 April 1920, Antwerp: 15–0 *Last game: 19 December 1992, Moscow: 7–2 *Largest victory: **3 February 1939, Basel: 24–0 ; **21 February 1947, Prague: 24–0 ; **25 April 1951, East Berlin: 27–3 **4 March 1957, Moscow: 25–1 *Largest defeat: 28 January 1924, Chamonix: 30–0 Olympic record Canada Cup record *1976 – Finished in second place *1981 – Finished in third place *1984 – Finished in fifth place *1987 – Finished in fourth place *1991 – Finished in sixth place European Championship record *1910–1914 – Did not participate. See Bohemian National Team. *1921 – Won silver medal *1922 – Won gold medal *1923 – Won bronze medal *1924 – Did not participate *1925 – Won gold medal *1926 – Won silver medal *1927 – Finished in fifth place *1929 – Won gold medal *1932 – Finished in fifth place World Championship record *1930 – Finished tied in sixth place *1931 – Finished in fifth place *1933 – Won bronze medal *1934 – Finished in fifth place *1935 – Finished in fourth place *1937 – Finished in sixth place *1938 – Won bronze medal *1939 – Finished in fourth place *1947 – Won gold medal *1949 – Won gold medal *1950 – Did not participate *1951 – Did not participate *1953 – Disqualified (did not finish) *1954 – Finished in fourth place *1955 – Won bronze medal *1957 – Won bronze medal *1958 – Finished in fourth place *1959 – Won bronze medal *1961 – Won silver medal *1962 – Did not participate *1963 – Won bronze medal *1965 – Won silver medal *1966 – Won silver medal *1967 – Finished in fourth place *1969 – Won bronze medal *1970 – Won bronze medal *1971 – Won silver medal *1972 – Won gold medal *1973 – Won bronze medal *1974 – Won silver medal *1975 – Won silver medal *1976 – Won gold medal *1977 – Won gold medal *1978 – Won silver medal *1979 – Won silver medal *1981 – Won bronze medal *1982 – Won silver medal *1983 – Won silver medal *1985 – Won gold medal *1986 – Finished in fifth place. *1987 – Won bronze medal *1989 – Won bronze medal *1990 – Won bronze medal *1991 – Finished in sixth place *1992 – Won bronze medal Team Photos 1920Cze.jpg|The national team at the 1920 Olympics. 1921cze.jpg|The national team at the 1921 EC. 1922cze.png|The national team at the 1922 EC. 1923cze.jpg|The national team at the 1923 EC. 1924Czechoslovakia.jpg|The national team at the 1924 Olympics. 1925cze.jpg|The national team at the 1925 EC. Category:National ice hockey teams in Europe